


a little bit of iwaoi

by heismysoulmate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Confession, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I have so many ideas, Living Together, M/M, Stargazing, iwaoi - Freeform, parenting, proposal, sleeping, you'll find everything here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: collection of short iwaoi drabbles, and it's probably gonna be a mess





	1. drinking

**Author's Note:**

> someone wise once told me to take baby steps, so here we are!  
> i really wanted to start writing iwaoi (bc i love this ship) and also in english (which isn't my native language) and that's how idea was born. if you see any mistakes or have any ideas about this scenes just let me know, it will be really appreciated! i'm probably gonna use some of them in the future for some longer fic, but for now, from time to time, i'm just gonna post one, completly unrelated to others scene and that's it.
> 
> and this first i want to dedicate to @captainslady, because she's the one who had an idea, i just wrote it down
> 
> let me know what you think and enjoy

Drunk Iwa-chan was something completely new and unexpected for Oikawa. Sure, they were drinking together in the past, but never as much as that day at Makki's birthday party.

  
It started slowly. At first, Hajime was just smiling more than usual. And those weren't his usual sweet, almost unnoticeable smiles. These ones were big and genuine. His cheeks were red, and all of this made Oikawa incredible happy. It wasn't common to see his usual grumpy friend all that smiley. And he was so glad that his friend enjoyed himself.

  
After few more drinks Iwaizumi’s eyes became a little glassy, but it only made him look more adorable. And he almost completely stopped sending Oikawa his special, angry glare when Tooru said something stupid. In fact he started laughing along with the rest.

  
As the party went on, Oikawa was feeling like the happiest man alive, just being able to sit there with his best friend, just talk and laugh, sometimes accompanied by Makki or Mattsun or other member of the team.

  
Slowly it was getting late and Iwaizumi stopped laughing so much, but it didn't mean he was sad or grumpy again. He just became calm. He was sitting arm to arm with Tooru, who was talking with Matsukawa, mostly nodding and sometimes adding a few words with a quiet voice.

  
Oikawa, being the shitty person he was, decided to try this new, calm Iwa.

  
"Hey, Iwa-chan, I'm thirsty, could you bring me something to drink?"

  
"When I sit here people can't see how pretty I look today, change places with me, your spot has better light."

  
"Take a picture with me, Iwa-chan!"

  
"Smile, Iwa-chan!"

  
Iwaizumi was mumbling something under his nose, but, surprisingly, he did everything Tooru asked him to.

  
"We need to get you drunk more often, Iwa-chan. You're much nicer this way," Oikawa said, resting his head on his friend's shoulder.

  
"Shut up, Shittykawa. I'm always plenty of nice,” Iwaizumi answered, putting his hand in Oikawa's hair and massaging his scalp.

  
"Mhm... Then will you carry me home? I'm sooo tired."

  
"Oikawa, you're not 5 years old anymore. I won't be carrying you around."

  
But despite that, when the party ended Iwaizumi carried Oikawa most of the way home, hiding his face in the setter's hair. And Oikawa didn't have to know that by that time he was almost completely sober.


	2. unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i'm back!  
> this chapter is dedicated to my lovely @himarichibi, bc she deserves this fluff more than anyone <3
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments :)

Iwaizumi was cleaning the counter, lost in thought, when a familiar, annoying voice filled the cafe.

 

"Iwa-chan!"

 

Hajime, surprised, raised his gaze to see his childhood friend in the entrance, smiling like an idiot, who he was.

 

"What are you doing here?" Iwaizumi grumbled. Since they went to different universities and lived in different towns now, it was really weird to see Oikawa on this particular, lazy Saturday. Especially because Iwaizumi was almost 100% sure that they were supposed to meet in three weeks, during a break, when they’re both home.

 

"I came to see you," Oikawa said, approaching the counter and still smiling.

 

"Why?" Hajime asked, crossing his arms.

 

"Because I’ve missed you, obviously," Oikawa's smile faltered and he furrowed his brows. "Can I finally get a hug?"

 

"I'm working, Trashykawa."

 

"But I'm the only customer right now?" Oikawa pointed out, looking around the cafe. " Are you not happy to see me, Iwa-chan?" He asked, pouting.

 

Iwaizumi sighed. He hated when Tooru was doing that.

 

"Of course I'm happy to see you. You could’ve just said that you're coming, I would’ve taken a free day at work or something."

 

"But then it wouldn’t be a surprise," Oikawa whined.

 

"Why would I need such a surprise?" Iwaizumi grumbled.

 

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" This time Oikawa looked really offended and turned around, probably wanting to leave. Iwaizumi felt a glimpse of guilt.

 

"C'mon, Oikawa, I was only kidding. Don't be a big baby."

 

"I came all this way just to see Iwa-chan, and Iwa-chan obviously isn't that happy to see me, so I should probably just leave," the former setter started sulking.

 

Iwaizumi came closer, grabbed his arm and whirled him to meet his eyes

 

"I AM happy to see you," "And I really appreciate that you came all this way just for me. This is really sweet of you," Iwaizumi send him a quick smile. "It's just that I'm busy here and I don't want you to wander around town till I'm finished, and I can't throw it all just to spend time with you so I feel like I’m a really bad friend now."

 

"Iwa-chan would never be a bad friend!" Oikawa was smiling at him again. "I'm just gonna wait here till you're finished, and tomorrow we're gonna spend the whole day together because you never work on Sundays."

 

"Yeah, no way. You're not staying here," Hajime knew that if Tooru stayed in the cafe he would distract him. He wouldn't even have to do anything. His presence was enough.

 

Oikawa frowned. "Wha..."

 

"Here," Iwaizumi took keys out from his pocket and handed them to his friend. "You remember the way to my flat, right? You can wait there. Just please, don't destroy anything."

 

"Me? Destroy something? Of course I wouldn't!" Oikawa said, placing his hand on his chest.

 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, and came back to work, throwing short "See you."

 

"See you later, Iwa-chan!"

 

When doors closed beside him, Iwaizumi felt a pat on his shoulder.

 

"Your boyfriend is really cute."

 

"He's not my boyfriend!" Iwaizumi turned and gave Misaki an angry glare. He forgot it didn’t work on her.

 

"Yeah, keep saying yourself that."

 

"He's just friend," he scowled, feeling his face heating up.

 

"Anything what makes you sleep better at night, Iwaizumi," the girl just shrugged and went back to work.

 

When he came back home he saw Oikawa sleeping on the couch. It was still early and he knew his friend will have problems with sleeping at night, and also a backache from sleeping there, but he looked so peaceful and innocent... hands under his head, a little smile on parted lips... he just couldn't bring himself to wake him up.

 

He leaned down to put a little kiss on Tooru's forehead just like he had many times before; when his friend used to sleep in his house, exhausted after practice; and went to take a shower.

 

When he came back Oikawa was sitting, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Hey, Iwa-chan," He said in a sleepy voice. "When did you come back? I made you a dinner."

 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile softly.

 

"I only came back 10 minutes ago. And you didn't have to do anything."

 

"I know, but I wanted to and I knew you would be tired, so...," He shruged.

 

He looked so cute shortly after waking up and Iwaizumi wanted to kiss him so badly. But they were friends and only friends so he couldn't do this. He just smiled at him one more time and went to the kitchen to heat up the dinner.

 

They were sitting in a comfortable silence. Iwaizumi was eating and Oikawa watched him from the couch, now wrapped in the blanket.

 

When Iwaizumi finished he sat on the couch and Oikawa immediately put his head on Iwaizumi’s lap and made himself comfortable.

 

"How's college?" Hajime asked, putting his hand on Oikawa's shoulder.

 

"Fine. Ushiwaka is annoying like always, but I don't have many assignments and my grades are really good, you know? And people are really nice. I once fell asleep during lecture and after that one girl came to me and offered her notes. Also, Makki called yesterday to tell me that he and Mattsun would be in town next weekend. So everything is good."

 

"But?" Iwaizumi knew him long enough to hear in his voice that not everything is perfect.

 

"I miss you," He answered quietly.

 

Iwaizumi rubbed Tooru's arm. T-shirt's fabric was soft under his fingers and he started to wonder what it would be like to touch his bare skin.

 

"I know. I miss you, too. You should call more often."

 

"Really? You don't think I call too often?" Oikawa turned so that he looked him in the face now. "After all, you have your own studies, and work, and other friends..."

 

"You idiot, but you are my best friend and I always have time for you."

 

"Aww, Iwa-chan," Oikawa's smile was genuine and it made his eyes shine.

 

And looking at him at that moment made Iwaizumi realize that even though he couldn't be with him in the way he wanted, as his boyfriend, being able to sit by Oikawa's side and make him smile like that... It's all he had ever wanted from life.


	3. meme team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's not exactly iwaoi, but i got this prompt from @agent_beyonce and this just happend  
> let me know what you think ^^  
> 

Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei couldn't last a week without pranking somebody. And the 'victims' were usually Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime, because they were their best friends and who’d be better to prank than your best friends?

 

And this time, it was the same.

 

They were studying at Iwaizumi's house, but Iwa and Oikawa went to the kitchen for something to eat and drink (though meme kings of Aoba Johsai knew better than this and were sure that iwaoi had a make out session in the kitchen).

 

That was how the two pranksters were left alone. With Oikawa and Iwaizumi's phones lying on the table, looking so temptingly. Boys looked at each other and smiled in agreement.

 

Their friends really should’ve changed their passwords.

 

A few hours later, just before the practicethe whole team was changing and Makki decided it's time to embarrass their friends.

 

Suddenly, Iwaizumi's phone, which was lying on the bench, started ringing and War of Hormone from BTS sounded loudly in the changing room.

 

Oikawa burst out laughing. Just like Yahaba and Watari. The rest didn't know what to do and looked at their ace, wide eyed. Hajime on the other hand was looking at Makki and Mattsun, with fire in his eyes, but they were playing innocent with huge, fake-surprised smiles spreading on their faces.

 

"Oi, Iwa-chan, you should protect your phone better," The setter said, almost lying on the floor from laughter.

 

Hanamaki looked at Mastukawa, and only a few seconds later Oikawa's phone started ringing.

 

"Is that... Expensive Girl?"

 

"No, you didn't," Oikawa said, dumbfounded.

 

"Yes, we did."

 

Now the whole team cracked up. Kindaichi had to lean on Kunimi not to fall on the ground. And Oikawa…

 

Tooru came slowly to Issei and Takahiro, with angry face. And patted them on shoulders.

 

“Mattsun and Makki,” he said, suddenly smiling. “What would we do without you? Our supreme meme duo.”

 

Iwaizumi snickered.

 

“It was nice, but next time,” Oikawa whispered to their ears, voice dead serious now. “Stay away from my phone.”

 

Then patted them once more and left yelling something about starting the practice, when Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged frightended glances. 


	4. fight

They were warming up before practice, patienly waiting for their exceptionally late ace, when...

 

"Iwaizumi! Shit, what happend?"

 

Even a tissue Iwaizumi was holding couldn’t stop the bleeding from his nose. His trousers were covered in dirt and he had some bruises here and there. 

 

The whole team was looking at him in silence and the fact that Oikawa hadn’t used that stupid nickname only confirmed that he looked really bad.

 

"It's nothing. You should have seen the other guy," he tried to joke.

 

"Is he even alive?" Matsukawa asked.

 

It didn't work on Oikawa. In no time, he was by his side, wide eyed, grabbing his arm. Then, he dragged him to the changing room, ignoring the rest of the gawking team, and sat Iwa on a bench.

 

"What happened?" He asked again, crouching in front of him and moving his hand away to inspect his nose. "You got into a fight?"

 

"Maybe," Iwaizumi was sitting still, surprised. He’d never seen Oikawa like this.

 

"In school? Idiot! They can suspend you. What the hell were you thinking?" Oikawa barked.

 

"They had it coming. I just explained to them that they should think first, then talk," Hajime shrugged.

 

"With your fists?" His voice got a little higher than usual, though still bursting with anger.

 

Iwaizumi didn't answer.

 

Aoba Johsai's captain stood up and brought first aid kid from the locket. He gave his ace a new tissue and started cleaning cuts and bruises on his face with gauze.

 

"But seriously, what were you thinking? I just hope you had a really good reason, because even my charms don't work on the principal."

 

"They deserved it," Iwaizumi clenched his fists. "They’d been saying shit about someone."

 

"A prince in shining armour, I see," Tooru snickered. "And you of course had to...," he stopped, looking for right words or maybe trying to calm himself. "Have you seen yourself? Your nose won’t stop bleeding even though it doesn’t seem to be broken, but you really look like they’ve made a punching bag out of you. And all these bruises..."

 

"Are you my mom, Oikawa?"

 

There was a pause and then…

 

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

 

Iwaizumi smiled because his trick definitely worked. Panic disappeared from Oikawa's eyes as the boy sticked his tongue out and started mumbling under his breath.

 

"So what were they saying?" asked Oikawa, voice almost calm, as he took Hajime's hand to clean the knuckles.

 

"They were insulting you," he answered quietly, looking at their hands.

 

Oikawa remained silent, but his hands were trembling a little.

 

"And I couldn't listen to it anymore. They know nothing and were just saying shit and...," Iwaizumi felt anger rising in him again.

 

Oikawa still didn't say anything, but he raised his friends’ hand and kissed is gently.

 

Hajime, surprised, finally raised his gaze and looked him in the eyes.

 

"Thank you." said Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks heating up.

 

"Shut up, Shittykawa,"  he mumbled, looking away.

 

Oikawa only chuckled but didn't say anything more and they remained silent, while he was still taking care of his prince in shining armour.


	5. panic attack

Oikawa was walking around the changing room. They still had some time before the match and the whole team was trying to regain their strength and get ready.

 

That was it. This time they're going to beat Shiratorizawa. He was sure of it. The team was at their strongest. They could do this.

 

But what if it still wasn't enough? What if they lose again?

 

He felt his panic arising.

 

"No. Not now," Tooru whispered when his hands started to shake.

 

He stopped, his back to the team, and clenched his fists.

 

"Please, no." But his heart started beating faster and faster and he couldn't stop it.

 

"Oi, Oikawa, you okay?" Iwaizumi asked, knowing already that something wasn't right. Well, Iwaizumi knew him so long that he could always tell.

 

"Yeah," he answered quietly, clenching his fist tighter. He can't worry them now, he needs to get ahead of himself and stop this stupid panic attack. They have a match soon, goddammit.

 

But Hajime was already by his side, putting his hand on his shoulder (when did his whole body started trembling?) and looking him straight in the eyes.

 

"What's happening, Tooru? You're having a panic attack again?" His voice was full of concern, and Oikawa didn't want to be a burden, he didn't want…

 

His eyes were already full of tears and he was begging to lose his breath.

 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Iwaizumi sat him on the bench and was saying something, trying to calm him, when Matsukawa and Hanamaki who figured out what must be happening took everyone out of the room to give Oikawa space.

 

"It's okay, you're okay, come on, breath in and out with me, slowly, okay?"

 

Oikawa clunched t-shirt on his chest. Why the hell can't he just breath like a normal person? He tried to catch his breath and it felt like he was choking.

 

"No, not like that," Ace cupped his cheeks and made an eye contact with him. "Here, look at me. Slowly, okay? I know you can do this."

 

Oikawa was looking at his best friend, listening to his calm voice and encouraging words and was slowly regaining his breath.

 

"Yes, yes, Tooru, you see? I knew you can do it."

 

"Hajime..."

 

But he was still trembling so much. And he was feeling so bad. He couldn't calm himself. And they have a match. Against SHIRATORIZAWA for goddamn sake. He was just a burden again.

 

Tears finally left his eyes and started streaming down his face.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Iwaizumi sat next to him and embraced him tightly.

 

"Don't be. It's not your fault. You're still our awesome captain," he said rubbing his back.

 

"But I..."

 

"You're not a burden, idiot. How many times I have to tell you this?" Despite harsh words his voice was still quiet. "You're my best friend and I would do anything for you. Of course I would prefer you never having this attacks, but only because it would be better for you. I'm ready to deal with it to the end of my life if I have to."

 

This was too much for Oikawa. Hearing this words from Iwaizumi. Sure, he knew that his friend cared about him, even when he was mean all the time, and calling him names. He knew that. But Iwa had never said that so sometimes Oikawa has been afraid that one day Hajime would have enough and just leave him.

 

He just started crying, not trying to stop himself this time. He snuggled into Iwaizumi, loud sobs escaping his lips. And Iwa let him. Rubbing his back and just silently being with him, he let Oikawa throw out his emotions.

 

They didn't know how many minutes has passed (not many for sure, because Makki didn't come to drag their asses on the court) but Oikawa calmed down. He was just sitting in Hajime's arms. Iwaizumi's face buried in his hair.

 

Oikawa liked this intimacy.

 

And if the room wasn't so quiet and if he wasn't afraid that Iwa could hear him, he would surely say a quiet "I love you", just like he used to when they were kids.


	6. proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was also @captainslady idea and i just wrote it down, so it's obviously good bc she's got the best ideas
> 
> also: happy birthday hajime, i love you <3

They had this conversation many times. Oikawa always was looking at him with pleading eyes and begging Iwaizumi in whiny voice to marry him. But the answer always was the same.

  
"Marry me!"

  
"No."

  
"You don't love me, do you?"

  
"I do love you."

  
"Then why?"

  
"Because I said so, Shittykawa."

  
"Aaa, Iwa-chan, so mean!"

  
Years passed. Iwaizumi became a pilot and Oikawa was a famous volleyball player.

  
All of their friends were already wearing rings or were engaged (even Matsukawa and Hanamaki). But not them.

  
But, when they were attending all those weddings... And seeing happy, married couples, Iwaizumi started to think. He saw how much Oikawa had been worrying about all of this and getting involved in the preparations. It was kinda cute.

  
And one day, when he saw the love of his life in white suit, standing in the nave of the church (it was when he was best man during Mattsun and Makki’s wedding), he decided that he wanted to marry him. And if Tooru asks, this time he will say yes.

  
But he stopped asking. Iwaizumi haven't heard the question in a while and it looked like he's not gonna hear it anytime soon. It was unusual for his childhood friend to give up on something just like that. He started to worry that maybe he waited too long, and Tooru didn't love him anymore…

  
So he decided to take matters into his own hands. He bought a ring and started planning. He was unbelievably nervous about it. He wanted everything to be perfect, because Oikawa Tooru deserved nothing but perfection and so many things could go wrong. At one moment Oikawa noticed that he’d been acting strange and started questioning him, but Iwaizumi somehow convinced him that it was nothing.

  
And so one day Hajime took his boyfriend on a night fly. They had romantic dinner on the plane and after that Iwaizumi gathered all his courage, kneeled and proposed.  
Oikawa could barely contain himself.

  
"Finally!" He said, grinning like and idiot, and kissing Iwaizumi hard, before putting the ring on his finger. "I thought you're gonna wait till forever."

  
"What do you mean?" asked Hajime, not sure what he was saying.

  
"I found this ring in your jacket the other day. By the way, it's sweet you’ve been taking it with you everywhere. I’ve been waiting for you to do something with it. At some point I even started worrying it wasn't for me," Oikawa said, looking at the ring on his finger, with shining eyes.

  
"What do you mean you found it? You saw how stressed I was. You could have said something!"

  
"And destroy all your romantic plans on begging me to become your husband? I wouldn't do this to you, Iwa-chan," said Oikawa, grinning.

  
"You little piece of shit."

  
Oikawa gasped.

  
"Is that the way you talk to your future husband?"

  
"I hate you."

  
"Nah, you love me."


	7. parents

"Remeber, you're awesome and everyone’s gonna love you."

  
"I just have to smile a lot, be nice to girls and put my best face and the school is gonna be mine in no time."

  
"You're gonna do just great, Chiharu. Come here." Oikawa pulled his son close to his chest and hugged him tight. He knew that despite his cool posture, the boy was actually terrified.

  
"Dad is not gonna say goodbye?" Chiharu asked in Tooru's ear.

  
"He's sleeping after his night shift and we don't want to wake him up, because he is very tired. But I know he knows you're gonna do great at your first day at school. After all, you're my son and he knows that," Oikawa said the last sentence more to himself than to his son, the feeling of uneasiness and doubt still not going away.

  
"But now." Oikawa put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Show me your best, cute smile that you're gonna steal girls hearts with."

  
"Oikawa, what are you teaching our son to do?"

  
They both turned to see Hajime leaning on the door frame to the bedroom, with arms crossed on his chest and a little frown on his face.

  
"Why are you not asleep?"

  
"Because your stupid voice is too loud. Also it's Chiharu's first day in school, so... How are you feeling, son?" He looked at the boy and his usual frown softened, making place for a small encouraging smile.

  
"I'm great. I'm gonna be the king of this school!" the boy exclaimed and Oikawa chuckled. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, face-palmed and sighed.

  
"You're spending way too much time with Tooru," he mumbled, but crouched down and extended his arms. "Come here."

  
The boy run into his arms and they were hugging, with Tooru watching them, small smile on his lips. He loved them so much.

  
After few more words the boy waved them goodbye and left the house.

  
"I'm going back to sleep... Are you crying?" Iwaizumi, who just turned with intention to going back to bedroom shifted his gaze on Tooru, standing with his back to him and sniffling.

  
"No," Oikawa answered but his voice was saying something completely different.

  
"Oikawa, you big crybaby," Hajime sighed.

  
"Mean, Iwa-chan! We just sent our only son to school, he's getting older and before we know he..." he trailed off, when a pair of big, strong arms hugged him from behind.

  
"Don't be a drama queen, Tooru. He's gonna be back in few hours," Iwaizumi whispered in the back of his neck and Oikawa felt shiver going down his spine.

  
"But he's growing so fast."

  
"What, you're scared that someone in this family is finally gonna be higher than you?" Iwaizumi snickered.

  
"This is completely not what I meant! You're so mean to me. Why did I even marry you?" Oikawa angrily wiped his tears and tried to escape Iwaizumi’s embrace to go to kitchen and make a tea or something.

  
"Maybe because you love me as much as I love you?" Hajime asked and just like that Oikawa calmed a bit and put a hand on his husbands hands clasped on his stomach.

  
"Maybe, yeah," he whispered.


	8. death

_No._

  
Just yesterday they were holding hands and smiling.

  
Love makes you happy.

  
_No._

  
Love is what hurts you the most.

  
_No._

  
Love is weird.

  
_No, please._

  
Iwaizumi remembers Oikawa calling him "my little Iwa-chan" (even if he was only 5cm taller). He kicked him then and called him "Idiotkawa". But somewhere deep in his heart he thought it was cute.

  
But all the good things are in the past.

  
_Like all those dinners they had together, legs tangled under the table._

  
The smiles. The touch that was always bringing relief. The hugs. The kisses. The cheesy comments...

  
All that was left for Iwaizumi was pain.

  
_Broken heart. Gridding teeth. Shaking hands. Tears in the eyes._

  
He couldn't think about it.

  
_Watching movies together... Iwaizumi always ended up cuddling Oikawa, the latter already asleep before the credits. But he didn't mind. At least he was sure his boyfriend was having enough hours of sleep._

  
He couldn't just sit. He had to do something.

  
Action. Anything to keep his mind busy.

  
Maybe he will go for a walk?

  
_He was at the park with Oikawa just yesterday._

  
Suddenly the anger bubbled inside of Iwaizumi and make him shake even more. He clenched his fists.

  
No, he has to find him.

  
He wasn't even looking, just went outside and couple blocks down, thinking where he should start, when he saw him. It was like fate wanted that.

  
"Ushijima!"

  
Man turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

  
"Iwaiz..."

  
"This is your fault!" Hajime screamed and punched him in stomach.

  
Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea. Wakatoshi was bigger and probably stronger than him. But Iwaizumi wasn't thinking exactly straight. So when Ushijima bended, holding his stomach, he punched him in the face.

  
"It's your fault he's dead!"

  
He kept screaming, when the tears were falling down his face, and his punches were becoming weaker and weaker, but Ushijima did nothing to stop him.  
Eventually Iwaizumi's hands fell to his sides, stinging a little, but it was nothing compared to the aching in his chest.

  
"Why?" he whispered. "Why did you agreed to race him?"

  
Wakatoshi wiped the blood from the corner of his lips.

  
"I'm sorry, Iwaizumi. I couldn't know it would end up like that. If I knew he would be this reckless and go at that speed on the road just to win... Everyone knows how dangerous is that turn. Nobody would be stupid enough to risk their life there."

  
"But Oikawa was..."

  
"Yeah... I'm really sorry Iwaizumi," Wakatoshi put a hand on his shoulder and left.

  
And Hajime was left alone, whispering to the sky.

  
"Why, Tooru? Why?"

  
Even if he knew he will never get an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, i'm stressed bc of the exams and it just happend


	9. birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't here for a while (sorry) but did you really thought i would do nothing for my boy's birthday?  
> happy birthday, tooru!
> 
> i hope you'll like it and then go and celebrate my king's birthday
> 
> [also this time special thanks are going to my awesome friend aka @himarichibi]

"Iwa-chan! Do you know what day is today?" Oikawa asked him when they were eating lunch together, a little smile on his lips.

  
"Friday," Iwaizumi deadpanned.

  
"Well, yes, but today is a very special Friday, isn't it?" Oikawa was looking at him expectantly.

  
"Are you finally moving out?" Hajime asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

  
"Mean, Iwa-chan! You could be nice to me on my birthday at least," the boy pouted.

  
"On your..." Suddenly there was a terror in Iwaizumi's eyes. "Fuck."

  
Oikawa's smile fainted.

  
"You didn't forget, right?"

  
"I'm so sorry, Oikawa." Iwaizumi wasn't looking him in the eyes. "I’ve just had a lot going on recently, all those projects and papers and just... Sorry."

  
"Oh..." Tooru really tried not to sound hurt. They've known each other forever, but... It happened, right? Everyone could forget. "It's nothing," he said, reassuring (and fake) smile on his lips. "I'm actually impressed that you with your small brain aren't forgetting about all those projects you're doing. Don't overwork yourself, Iwa-chan."

  
"Shut up, Shittykawa."

  
They bantered like always and after the lunch break they parted for their classes and Oikawa said nothing more about his birthday.

  
But it hurt. The thought that Hajime forgot about this one little date made his heart squeeze a little. And he had to do his best to keep his usual smile.

  
Was it really that hard to remember about his birthday? He didn't even want any present. He just wanted Iwa-chan to smile at him gently and say "happy birthday" and maybe eat some cake after dinner. He just wanted to be important enough for him to remember.

  
He had a long day and when his classes ended he was relieved.

  
He got a few texts with wishes and his mother called him when he had a short break, but it didn't really help to raise his mood. He was sad and tired and wanted just to go to bed and maybe watch Star Trek.

  
He entered the flat, took off his shoes and went to living room to see if Iwa-chan was there or maybe he had all couch and TV for himself.

  
"SURPRISE!"

  
Before he could understand what was going on, there were Mattsun and Makki, hugging him and ruffling his hair. And when they finally let go of him he could see there were more people in the room: Daichi, Sugawara, Kuroo... just all his friends.

  
And closest to him was standing Iwaizumi with a mischievous smile.

  
"You really thought I forgot, didn't you?" he asked and then his smile softened. "Happy birthday, Tooru."

  
"Iwa-chan... what..." He didn't know what to say.

  
"Wow, this is probably the first time that I see Oikawa speechless," Kuroo laughed.

  
"It's your birthday party obviously, so maybe you will stop standing here and stare and join us?" Hanamaki asked, grabbing his elbow.

  
Oikawa had a great time. He couldn't believe his friends came all the way just for his birthday (Daichi mentioned something about Iwaizumi threatening that he will make them sorry if they couldn't make it, but he was silenced with a pillow that hit him right in the head). He was so happy and couldn't stop smiling even when they left and he was sitting alone beside the table.

  
"I like that smile."

  
Tooru raised his gaze and saw Iwaizumi standing in the door frame and looking at him, small smile on his own lips.

  
"Iwa-chan, I..." Oikawa stood up, walked closer to Hajime and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Thank you."

  
"Don't thank me, idiot!" Iwaizumi said, but didn't push him away. No, he was hugging him back, putting his head on Tooru's shoulder. "You deserve this."

 

  
(And in times like this, when he could see Tooru’s delicate genuine smile, the smile that was there truly only on rare occasions, Iwaizumi thought that he would never trade any moment with him for anything else in the world. Yeah. It really was a happy birthday.)


	10. sickness

Oikawa was standing with phone by his ear and waiting. One signal, two signals... why wasn't he picking up?

 

"Hello?" Iwaizumi's voice was hoarse which made Oikawa forget for a while why he was calling.

 

"Iwa-chan, where are you? I'm waiting for 10 minutes already and you live just down the street."

 

"Sorry I fell asleep..."

 

"You were sleeping?" Oikawa became suspicious. Iwaizumi never slept during the day.

 

"Yes. I will..." he couldn't end the sentence and all Oikawa could hear was a rough cough.

 

"Iwa-chan, are you sick?" He asked when the line fell silent.

 

"No."

 

"Hajime..."

 

"It's just a cold, Oikawa, nothing big. We can still go to the cinema." Iwaizumi said with a sigh.

 

"Stay where you are and give me five minutes."

 

And without waiting for the answer Oikawa ended the call.

 

"That idiot," he mumbled under his breath grabbing his things. Then he rushed out from home planning to go to the pharmacy before going to his friend's house.

 

Few minutes later he let himself in (they were friends almost from their birth so there was no point in him knocking) and looked around.

 

The house was quiet so Iwaizumi's parents were still at work and if the tv was off the boy was probably in his room.

 

"Iwa-chan?" he asked in silent voice, while entering the room.

 

It was a mess and Iwaizumi was lying under two blankets, his eyes glassy when he looked at Oikawa. His nose was red and there were tissues everywhere.

 

Oikawa wouldn't admit it but his heart squeezed in his chest at that sight. He wanted to go to Hajime and lie next to him all day making sure that he had everything he needed.

 

"And you wanted to go out like that?" he asked instead of that, crossing his arms on his chest.

 

Hajime opened his mouth to say something, but at the same time he sneezed, and started looking for a new tissue.

 

"I have an allergy to you," he answered after the moment.

 

"Mean, Iwa-chan! And I am here trying to be a good friend and I’ve even brought you something," Oikawa huffed and threw a bag with medicines at Iwaizumi.

 

"Honestly, you should take care of yourself better," he continued, going around the room, taking clothes and putting them in place. "You always rebuke me, but you're no better. Not only getting sick but also trying to lie to me about that? You should be ashamed, Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa said irritated, but he had this sparkle in the eyes that told Hajime he's not exactly angry.

 

"I'm spending too much time with you," Iwaizumi answered quietly, looking in awe at his best friend. There was something domestic about this scene and... Maybe he was getting a fever.

 

"You're so mean to me that I would say you're spending too much time with Kyoutani," Oikawa answered, taking another blanked from the closet and throwing it at him.

 

After five more minutes of Oikawa's grumbling and Iwaizumi silently watching him, the room was much cleaner. Hajime took his medicine and was sitting under already four blankets. He didn't mind all this covers, because he really felt cold. He wasn’t going to admit it though, because he didn't want to worry his friend. 

 

"Move," Oikawa said softly, standing before him.

 

"You're gonna be sick too" Iwaizumi mumbled but moved to make a place for Tooru. 

 

They shared a bed many times in the past, so it wasn’t anything new but suddenly having Oikawa so close made Hajime’s chest ache. And he could feel heat in his cheeks… definitely a fever.

 

"Like I care," Oikawa snorted, sitting beside him and starting to play with his hair.

 

"I do."

 

"I know. You should rest."

 

"I won't sleep when you're here. You already couldn't go to the movie so I'm not gonna make you just watch me sleep for another hour or so."

 

"I don't mind. I can always sleep with you if you want."

 

"Really?"

 

"If that will make you feel better. Not that I sleep a lot at night," Oikawa sighed, lowering himself until he was lying.

 

Hajime looked at him for a moment and then lied next to him, putting his arms around him, and hiding his face in his chest.

 

"And, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, this time much quieter, not to disturb his friend when he was so close now. "I don't care about the movie. You are much more important than this."

 

He ruffled his hair one more time before putting his arm around his friend and closing his eyes.

 

One last thing he heard before falling asleep was quiet "I love you" mumbled in his chest.

 

Oikawa smiled and then fell asleep peacefully.


	11. match

They were at a match point. And it was his turn to serve.

  
Oikawa Tooru spinned the ball in his hands felling his heart thumping hard against his chest.

  
_Keep calm._

  
_Keep calm._

  
_Keep  calm._

  
He knew he could do this. But moments like this were always nerve wrecking.

  
Setter raised his gaze and looked at the stands.

  
There he was, in the front row.

  
Iwaizumi Hajime looked him straight in the eyes and suddenly Tooru felt invincible. Maybe Iwa-chan wasn't with him on the court, but he was here, only few meters away. Believing in him and being the support, like always. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi believed that he could finally beat Ushiwaka. And he's not gonna disappoint him.

  
He took deep breath and when the whistle sounded in the gym he put all his power into this one, perfect serve.

  
A serve ace.

  
"YES!"

  
Oikawa was screaming and so were his teammates. They were patting his back and shoulders. They were all happy. But not Oikawa.

  
No, he was euphorious. He finally did it. (Though Ushiwaka didn't look very sad. Oikawa wasn't expecting tears from this weirdo but maybe a sad face at least.)

  
They lined up, and when the match was oficially over Oikawa hurried to the stands.

  
"Iwa-chan, I did it! I got our revenge, I beat..." But he couldn't end this sentence, because Iwaizumi cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together.

  
"I know, I saw. I'm so proud of you, Tooru." His eyes were shining and Oikawa's heart skipped a beat. He raised a hand to his lips not believing what just happened.

  
"Iwa-chan..." He said quietly.

  
Iwaizumi started looking anxious, in his eyes steel mixing with doubt and this made Oikawa move.

  
He put his arms around Hajime's neck, just like he wished he could many times before and kissed him slowly. He didn't care that everyone was watching and the television was there. He waited for this too damn long.

  
"Are you crying?" Iwaizumi asked, confused, when they parted lips.

  
Oikawa shrugged.

  
"I'm just... happy. I'm happy," Oikawa said, rubbing his eyes with an arm.

  
Hajime smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

  
"You're still an ugly crier."


	12. jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one checked my grammar in this one so i just hope it's not terrible, because it's another great idea from my precious @captainslady and it's just ahh  
> just read and tell me what you think

Summer training camp in Tokyo wasn't an even to which Aoba Johsai would be normally invited. But due to new formed friendship between Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto Seijoh team was exactly there, along with Nekoma, Fukurodani, Karasuno, Shinzen and Ubugawa.  
  
"Ah, Tokyo is such a nice city," Oikawa beamed, jumping off the bus. "I wish we could have a time for sightseeing. It's summer after all, we should use it to it's fullest."

  
"We're here to train, shithead, not for vacation," Iwiazumi said, grabbing his bag.

  
"Mean, Iwa-chan, I just..."

  
"Oikawa?" Sudden voice stopped him mid-sentence.

  
They turned and saw Kuroo, standing a few steps from them with other boy (from Shinzen, judging by his jersey). He was same height as Oikawa, dark locks in mess on his head and was looking at Seijoh's captain surprised, but with a smile.

  
Iwaizumi never saw him earlier, so he was surprised when Oikawa answered with a smile and excited: "Hama-chan! What are you doing here?"

  
"Same as you probably. So you're in Aoba Johsai, now?"

  
"Yes. I'm surprised you haven't heard about great Oikawa-sama, the captain of the best team in Miyagi," setter put his hand to his chest do add more drama to his words.

  
"I'm pretty sure the best team in our prefecture is still Shiratorizawa," Makki interject, standing next to Iwaizumi.

  
Oikawa gasped and Kuroo started laughing.

  
"I already like you," he said, when he calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes, when Hanamaki grinned and showed him peace sign. "Let's go guys, I'll show you around."

  
"And I need to go back to my team. See you later, then."

  
"See ya, Hama-chan! Can't wait to destroy you~"

"You wish!" Boy answered, showing his tongue and running off.

  
Later, when they were warming up before their first match Iwaizumi saw the boy waving to Oikawa from the other side of the gym and Oikawa smiling at him.

  
"Who is he?" He asked feeling weird feeling forming in his chest.

  
"Hama-chan? He's an old friend."

  
"I don't remember him," Hajime frowned. He knew Oikawa since they were little so he knew all his friends.

  
"Oh, it's because I met him during this summer vacation which I spent in my grandmother's house, remember? It was after first year in junior high. I told you about him, we played a lot of volleyball together then."

  
"Huh? Maybe. When you were calling you were mostly whining how much you miss me so I wasn't really paying attention." It was obviously a lie. Iwaizumi remembered very well how angry he get when he first heard of Hama Akihiko. He didn't want Oikawa to spent his summer with other boy and play volleyball, because it was something they always did. But... he was young then. It's normal for children to get mad about stupid things like your friend spending time with others. Now he was older and it changed everything, right?

  
Well, obviously not.

  
As the training camp continued Iwaizumi felt like he was losing it. He was tired from everyday hard practice and a lot of games, it was hot outside and of course this thing with Akihiko.

  
Oikawa was spending most of his free time with him, and when they were having a short breaks between games and catching their breaths Shinzen player would always come running to talk some shit with him, eyes never leaving Oikawa's face and sometimes just casually touching him. Hajime was watching it with his fists clenched.

  
It's not like Oikawa forgot about him. They were still practicing together, eating with the whole team, having small talks every morning, and he still got to hear "Iwa-chan" more times than he could count. But still, every time he went to talk with Hama, and laughed at something the other said he will get that weird feeling, similar to anger but not exactly.

  
After four days he finally snapped.

  
"Hey, Iwa-chan, wanna go with me for a run?" Oikawa asked him this evening, still full of energy after all today's victories.

  
"Why don't you go with Hama? You're already doing almost everything together."

  
Tooru tilted his head and Iwaizumi felt his cheeks getting red. Why did he say that?

  
"Are you jealous, Iwa-chan?" His tone was playful, but in his eyes Iwaizumi saw something... comparable to hope.

  
"Of course not! Why would I be, Shittykawa?"

  
Oikawa said nothing. Just shrugged as if he was saying 'Whatever you say, Iwa-chan' and then turned and left the building. For the alone run or to find Hama? Iwaizumi had no idea.

  
He was not jealous. He wasn't. Right?

 

  
  
At the end of the training camp they had a party.

  
They played only a few matches that day, then had a barbecue with coaches and then went inside, only team members and managers to cool off with a music (and some illegal alcohol... honestly, the Tokyo teams were wild) before department next morning. Karasuno and Aoba Johsai had a long journey ahead of them, so they weren't going to stay too long which Iwaizumi keep telling his team members, because Oikawa was apparently too busy having fun.

  
"Now, now, why won't you chill a little?"

  
Hajime turned to be faced with Kuroo's sly grin.

  
"It was a hard week and everyone deserves a little break. Including you," and with that he handed him a cup.

  
Iwaizumi was looking at it, not sure if he should accept the drink. But then he heard a laugh. And he didn't need to turn to know who it was.

  
"Fuck it," he mumbled and took the cup from Kuroo's hand.

  
He didn't have much. Only two drinks. He wasn't even tipsy. But he still felt like he had enough, when he saw Oikawa talking with Hama, little smile on his lips. And when the other boy leaned to say something to his ear... his body moved before he could even think.

  
He grabbed Tooru by the collar, and when setter looked at him, surprised, he kissed him.

  
It was fast and harsh and their teeth clicked, but it felt so right.

  
"Hajime," Oikawa whispered, when they parted.

  
He didn't use 'Iwa-chan'. Was it good? Was it bad? What the hell did he just do?

  
But before he could think more or say anything Oikawa kissed him again.

  
This time it been slower, almost soft. His lips were gently brushing his own, his hands caressing his nape. Iwaizumi tilted his head to deepen the kiss and put his hands in Tooru's hair.

  
"Ehem..."

  
The setter was the one who broke the kiss but it was Iwaizumi who spoke.

  
"Sorry." No, he really wasn't. "I just should have done it a long time ago," he said, putting his arm around Oikawa's waist, as if he was saying 'He's mine. Fuck off.'

  
Oikawa was beaming.

  
"Oh, no, I get that," Akihiko smiled at them. "I'll leave you to it. I need to find Bokuto, anyway. He owns me money. Poor soul didn't believe I could make you break and finally kiss him," and with that he left them.

  
Hajime was looking at his back, startled, when he felt a nudge in the back and looked in the shining eyes of boy by his side.

  
He wasn't so sure now if he hated Hama Akihiko.


	13. bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been some time since i added something here, but i'm working on other things so it shouldn't be surprising  
> but it kinda appeared in my head due to the fact how i'm feeling right now, so i wrote and here we are  
> and i know it's short and messy, but i think it fits the contents  
> i hope you're gonna enjoy it anyway ^^

Iwaizumi had enough. He was so done with this day, and it was barely 10 am. But the strike of bad luck was following him from the very morning.

 

He was tired, because he didn't get enough sleep, he spilled coffee all over his shirt, and he has to change, what caused him to be late for the bus. At work the big pile of paperwork was waiting for him. And he tripped more than once already (one time he had hands full of folders, and all the papers scattered on the floor).

 

He was torned between feeling sad and angry. One moment he was cursing under his breath, and taking a break to go for a smoke. Just a few minutes later he was looking at his laptop with a blank stare, too tired for this, and low key wanting to die.

 

His co-workers must have seen that something was wrong and decided to leave him alone. He appreciated that no one was bothering him. But on the other side, he felt kinda left out.

Still, Hajime could deal with it. He had a bad morning, but he's gonna get over it, and make this day good. Or at least acceptable.

 

That's what he believed until 1 pm, when he went out to grab some lunch.

 

Due to his lack of sleep Iwaizumi drank three coffees already, and his organism was begging him for meal. So he decided for a local close to his workplace. It was packed, but he managed to find one unoccupied seat. He was going for it, with his tray, and he was so focused on this goal, that he didn't notice the woman, that was standing from her seat, right next to him.

 

Most of his food landed on the floor, but some got onto womans' clothes, staining it a little. She looked slightly annoyed, when Iwaizumi started to apologize to her, but she didn't scream at him after all, only huffed and looked at him as if he was some kind of a bug.

 

After that he didn't have much time or money left, so he ended up eating some poor sandwich on his way back to office.

 

This definitely was one of the worst days of his life.

 

When he was coming back home he felt drained of all emotions and all energy. He almost fell asleep in the bus, and then his eyes started stinging without a reason, and he needed to try really hard not to start crying, which made him feel really stupid. World just hates him.

 

Iwaizumi opened the door, and was surprised to catch a nice smell coming from kitchen. He took off his shoes and followed it, just to see his boyfriend, in apron, turning off the stove.

 

At the sound of his footsteps Oikawa turned and smiled.

 

"Hey, I made us a dinner."

 

"You... made dinner?" Iwaizumi furrowed his brow. Oikawa never cooked, it was always Hajime's job.

 

"Yeah, from your texts I figured you're having a hard day, so I just wanted to help, I guess?" Oikawa scraped his neck sheepishly.

 

Iwaizumi blinked. And then again. But no, it was still real. His amazing boyfriend and dinner which he made. And it looked really good to be honest.

 

Without any words Iwaizumi took few steps and closed Tooru in a tight embrace, hiding his face in his boyfriend's arm.

 

"Wow, it was that bad?" Oikawa laughed lightly, putting his arms around him.

 

"I love you," Iwaizumi just murmured.

 

He could survive any hard day, no matter what it could bring, if he could always in the end just come back home to Tooru. He didn't need anything else to survive. 


	14. nightmare

Iwaizumi woke up suddenly, sitting on his bed. His breath was hasty, his body sweaty, and his heart was beating rapidly. He had a nightmare.

  
His hands were shaking, when he took his phone to see that it was 3 am. He should go back to sleep, or he's gonna be totally worn-out during morning practice. But he was too agitated, images from his dream still vivid, when he closed his eyes.

  
So without thinking he dialed the number.

  
One signal... Two signals...

  
"He's asleep," Iwiazumi thought. "I shouldn't wake him. He needs his sleep."

  
He was about to disconnect, when Oikawa picked up.

  
"Iwa-chan? What is it?" He sounded sleepy. Iwaizumi must have waked him up. Fuck.

  
"You know, it's actually nothing important, I'm sorry. We can talk in the morning." He was feeling so stupid. Why did he call him?

  
"If you're calling me at..." There was a brief pause here. "3:03 in the morning there's definitely something up."

  
"It's stupid. You should just go back to sleep." His heart was beating even faster now, and he just wanted to end this call, and crawl into some hole.

  
"What happened?" Oikawa sounded much more awake now, and Hajime knew, that there was no way that his friend would just peacefully go back to sleep now. "Just tell me." His voice became suddenly softer, and how Hajime could refuse anything to him?

  
"I... I just had a really bad dream."

  
Oikawa hummed in acknowledgment.

  
"It was like typical nightmare in the beginning... I was running, and something was following me. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it wanted to hurt me, and there was no place to hide, so I kept running until I got to your house." Iwaizumi fell silent for a moment. "I went inside, and you were there. And you wanted to get out. I kept telling you that it's not safe, and there is a monster outside, but you weren't listening, and I was even trying to stop you by force, but you were stronger and you went out and..." Iwaizumi didn't know when tears started to fall down his face, when all this was replaying in his head. "The next thing I've heard was your scream. And I knew you... you were already dead." He whispered.

  
"Aww, Iwa-chan really cares about me." Tooru sounded so full of himself, that Iwaizumi wanted to scold him, but then he suddenly became serious. "But you know I'm not going anywhere?"

  
"I guess," Iwaizumi answered, wiping his tears. "I just... wanted to hear your voice."

  
"I know. And I'm okay. So you don't need to worry, Hajime."

  
Iwaizumi wanted to see him now. Lying in his bed, tangled in space blanket. His hair in a mess, eyes barely opened, and smiling softly. He saw this so many times, during their sleepovers, when they were talking long into the night, but he never had enough of that view.

  
"Honestly, you know I'm not gonna die or let anything happen to me before I beat Ushiwaka."

  
Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile at that.

  
"Right."

  
They talked for a while, but they both were tired. Soon there was more yawning than talking, and Iwaizumi decided that they should go back to sleep.

  
"Mhm, we really should. You're gonna be okay now?" Oikawa sounded worried, and Hajime felt guilt gathering in his chest.

  
"Yes, sorry for waking you for this."

  
"Don't be. It's okay. I mean, I'm here for you whenever you need me."

  
"Thank you," Iwaizumi whispered.

  
"Goodnight, Hajime." He could hear smile in his voice.

  
"Goodnight, Tooru."

  
In no time Iwaizumi was sleeping, safe and sound, Oikawa's voice replaying in his head and protecting him from all the bad dreams.


End file.
